


Rivalry

by Insasha



Series: Atsukageweek2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Atsukageweek2020, day 1.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsukageweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733011
Kudos: 30





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> kageyama's reference https://vk.com/wall-166583985_27

Bigger than volleyball and joking on brother Miya likes to compete.

It is very interesting for him to watch how other people are trying to beat him.

And then Miya meets _him_ on the volleyball court oneday.

Kageyama is actually an intelligent creature (at least more intelligent than most of Miya's familiar people), but a lot of blue eyes (quietly like human's, but smaller) on his face a bit had scared.

At least first time.

But this passed soon — Kageyama was running fast, playing volleyball well, and this was the most mattering thing in him for Atsumu.

For other people Kageyama shows very rarely — as Miya understands from Tobio's words, he saw Kageyama just by coincidence.

Kageyama's character, to be honest, has nothing similar to his brothers from myths and fairytales — he likes volleyball, curry buns, and except eyes he seems to be usual human.

And this is at least interesting for Miya.

— Oi, Tobio-kun, are you really not human? — oneday asks Atsumu. — Myths' characters are said to have another interests.

— ...i was send to humans' world long ago, — Tobio lowers his head. — Because of my bad communication skills. _They_ thought that everybody would avoid me... And it will motivate me to communicate. Everyone really avoided me, but i just avoided them too. But then i met you, and everything started going wrong.

Atsumu smirks.

At the moment they are sitting on the backyard of Miya family's house — Atsumu's brother, Osamu (he reacted to Kageyama very calmly) is cooking oden on the street kitchen, and Atsumu is wrapping himself and Kageyama in cozy checkered plaid.

— I told you that you are ruining everything, Tsumu, — says Osamu sarcastically. — Will you go jogging today?

— Will, — agrees Atsumu. — Tobio-kun, what about you?

— Too, — nods Kageyama. — There isn't many people on the streets now.

Atsumu smiles.

***

Kageyama's long distance running is as good as Miya's — he easy withstands kinda fast tempo, sometimes stopping for drinking water.

Tobio and Atsumu have been jogging for some time, when suddenly meet Miya's familiar people — Kita and Suna.

Kageyama, seeing them, wraps in the scarf and hides beside Atsumu.

— Everything is okay, — calmly says Kita. — Are these eyes real?

Tobio blinks all the eyes at the same time, and the question disappears by itself.

— Wo-ow, — laughs Suna. — Atsumu, where did you find him?

— On the volleyball court, — boasts Miya.

Kageyama this time is taken by Kita — _human_ carefully fixes him an orange scarf and black coat, Tobio looks very confused, and Miya bows his head.

— Is something wrong, Tobio-kun?

— No, i am just... These actions are something new for me, — explains Kageyama, and Shinsuke sighs.

— I can sometimes visit you. Control Atsumu's studying, play volleyball with you both, talk to you. And sorry, now we need to go. Goodbye, Atsumu. Goodbye... ("Kageyama Tobio" — inserts Miya), hope we will see each other soon.

— I didn't expect to rival with Tobio-kun for Kita-san's attention! — declares Miya, looking offended.

— I have enough attention for everybody, — says Kita finally.

Atsumu dramatically sighs and turns to Kageyama.

— ...okay, if I really need to challenge you in everything, let's start from a race. To my home.

— Okay, — agrees Kageyama and in the same time with Miya starts.

Where lives Kageyama, Miya doesn't know — Tobio jjst sometimes appears from nowhere and offers something.

And after some time spended with Miya disappears.

While thinking about it he stares at Kageyama, and Tobio looks a bit bothered.

— Miya-san? — asks he.

Atsumu smirks.

— Distraction! Today I won't lose to ya!

He speeds up and feels himself as a happiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself and want to die


End file.
